


Kissing Games

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AND SWEET, F/M, I hope, M/M, just very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Prompto likes kisses





	Kissing Games

Prompto had kissed girls before. It was fun and soft and usually involved a lot of giggling on both parts and the taste of strawberry-flavoured chapstick that lingered and made him smile hours later. He'd even kissed a boy once, on a dare at a party, and that had been awkward and left him with  the distinct feeling that maybe girls weren't for him. Well, at least not just girls. 

But all of that had been before the road trip to Altissa and it really hadn't meant anything. It was just teenage hormones and him having shaped himself into a cute kid who just happened to be best friend with royalty which held thrills on its own.

Nobody had ever kissed him like Gladio did, pushing him up against the wall of some outback Kenny Crow, kissing him like he wanted to climb into his mouth, with so much hunger and passion it was honestly a bit scary. Prompto's knees got all wobbly even as he grabbed onto that stupidly tight tanktop to pull him closer. It left him breahtless and weak and wanting more. 

Nobody had kissed him like Ignis did either, as he pulled Prompto down over him on the small cot in some Leide outback mobile home. Ignis kissed him with infinite curiosoty, as if Prompto's plebian mouth held the secret ingredients he'd always sought, as if he was a flavour of incredible rareness and sweetness. It went to his head like strong wine and made him dizzy for hours after. 

And nobody had ever, ever kissed him like Noctis did. It was the most awkward, fumbling kiss of Prompto's life, more teeth than tongue and lips that were chafed and rough and from the faint shaking the prince's first kiss ever. It went straight to Prompto's blood, coursing through his veins and when they finally pulled apart, his lips were tingling like a million tiny bubbles. Stunned silent he just needed to look at the light in Nocts blue eyes and the way he licked his lips to see he feelt the same. 

"Um," dangling his legs over the Galdin Quay harbour, the prince of Lucis looked up awkwardly, face lit by the flourescent fish swiming underneath. He looked shy and cute and Prompto had never wanted to kiss anyone again so much in his life. "Is it...always like this?"

"Dude," Prompto grinned as he leaned in for another kiss, salt night wind ruffling his hair. "It is *never* like this!"


End file.
